1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism of the adjustable seat post for a bicycle and, more particularly, to a control mechanism which is fixed to the bottom end of the lower outer tube of the seat post, and of which the controlling wire will not generate a residual wire when said controlling wire manages said control mechanism for seat height adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the seat post 1 of a bicycle is inserted into the seat tube of said bicycle. A prior art seat post 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is arranged with a lower outer tube 10 and an inner tube 11. The bottom end of said lower outer tube 10 is inserted into said seat tube to allow said lower outer tube 10 to be fixed to said seat tube. Moreover, the bottom end of said inner tube 11 is inserted into the interior of said lower outer tube 10. The top end of said inner tube 11 is secured to the seat of said bicycle. An oil hydraulic mechanism 12, a pin 13 and other members are arranged inside said inner tube 11 and between said lower outer tube 10 and said inner tube 11. Said pin 13 is disposed inside said oil hydraulic mechanism 12, and the top end thereof extends through said oil hydraulic mechanism 12 and positions at the top end of said inner tube. When the user manipulates the controlling wire 14 to drive a cam 15 to rotate to enable said pin 13 to axially move downward, said oil hydraulic mechanism 12 is in a state of releasing pressure. Thus, said inner tube 11 may move axially to adjust the seat height. One end of said controlling wire 14 is fixed to the top end of said inner tube 11. The seat height may be adjusted by axial movements of said inner tube 11, so that said controlling wire 14 may have a residual wire 14a resulting from down-movement, as shown in FIG. 2, when said inner tube 11 moves down. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use.